The Evening
by chubsXofXtheXfrozenXstates
Summary: How four friends enjoy spending their evening.


This is a little thing that I thought up today. There's a chance that you might find this stupid and retarded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black spiky-headed soldier pulled the sword out of its place on his back attached to a harness. He charged at the first of hundreds of Shinra Army soldiers and cut him down with one smooth stroke. He spun around and sliced through another two as they moved in and tried to catch him off guard with their swords. He continued to pull off amazing combos and moves that shouldn't be possible for any human being. But he wasn't just any old human being.

He used to be a SOLDIER operative.

By now the army had opened fire on the One Man Army. They had scored some hits, but that wouldn't stop him. He just kept up the fighting, the adrenaline and mako running through his blood, making him an unstoppable force.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground exploded right in front of him, throwing him back a few feet. He looked up to see a three Shinra helicopters training their machineguns and missiles at him. He jumped to the left as a missile exploded where he was standing only moments before. He then did a backflip and rolled to left as two rockets came flying at his position. He stood up and charged at the troops again, ignoring the sharp twinges of pain that he felt as they riddled him with bullets.

The whole episode lasted for several more minutes. The Ex-SOLDIER could tell that he was running out of steam and had just enough strength to dive out of the way of another missile. He got back up on his feet, but that was as far as he got. A marksman took the opportunity to fire a shot straight at the man.

The bullet hit home.

The operative let out an agonized yell as he clutched his chest and fell on his back dead, the gigantic Buster Sword landing right next to him.

The word "Defeat" appeared on the screen where the SOLDIER lay dead, and the word "Victory" appeared on the screen directly above that one where a man with spiky blond hair stood on the top of a cliff. He was wearing a dark blue SOLDIER uniform minus some of the accessories like the shoulder pads, and had something that resembled the left half a trench coat attached to his uniform with a wolf's head broach.

The controller landed on the carpeted floor. "Aww c'mon!"

Cloud looked to his right at Zack, who was staring at the T.V. with disappointment. "Don't get mad, Zack. It was you who claimed that you could beat me at this." He could hear Tifa and Aerith giggling on the sofa behind them.

"Well, yeah, and I would've too, but you called in those choppers!"

"I was running out of infantrymen. Besides, there's no excuse. Those troops were like level one, and you were already half dead before the birds came."

Zack looked at Cloud. "Hey, why didn't you fight at all instead of relying on the computer to do all the work for you?"

Cloud's grin grew bigger. "I actually know when I'm outmatched. I'm not going to risk losing because then you would be all "I told you so" and talking about your mad skills for the next two hours."

This made the girls laugh some more. Zack tried to look mad, but just couldn't do it. He burst out laughing and put Cloud in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "All right, man, how 'bout I take you and the girls on in that Shinra first person shooter that you bought last week."

Cloud nodded. "Ok, it's on." He and Zack then turned to look at the girls.

"Are you guys in?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah, give me a controller. I'll school the both of you losers!" Tifa said, and the four friends laughed. Zack looked at Aerith. "Are you going to play too, Aerith?" he asked her.

"That horrid killing game? Certainly not!" Aerith exclaimed, putting on a disapproving face. The other three just stared at her with small smiles on their faces. Aerith's frown was a soon a big smile. "Ah who am I kidding, give me that controller."

Everybody laughed as they started up the game. They each picked their own profiles with their own specialized names and characters, Zack being ZackFair1C, Cloud as DeliveryboyAC, Tifa signing in as MetalFistsVII, and Aerith under the name FlowerGirl101. The game started off with Zack making quick work of Cloud and Tifa with his SK.37 submachine gun, only to have his head shot off by Tifa's CA.50 sniper rifle. Tifa let out a victory cheer. However, in doing so, she lost her focus and succumbed to the firepower of Cloud's GK4 assault rifle. Pretty soon the three players met in an open courtyard and one question was flying around the game room. "Where's Aerith?!"

All of a sudden, an explosion killed all three players. Zack, Cloud, and Tifa looked at the player four screen to see FlowerGirl101 reloading an RPG that she had picked up. Zack slowly turned his head to look at Aerith, who was grinning wildly and giggling quietly.

"Woah." Zack's eyes were wide and a weird sense of reverence was in his voice.

"That's it. Time for revenge." Tifa said grinning.

The faint sound of laughter echoed around the block. Next door an older woman closed the curtain that she was looking out of and turned to her husband. "I tell ya, Sam. Those youngsters next door are crazy. Crazy, I tell ya, crazy!"

"I wouldn't say that, Martha, or they may stop patrolling the neighborhoods." Sam replied before entering the bathroom.

The night sky was a beautiful sight to behold. The stars and the full moon shone brightly, and the people who heard the happy voices of the friends wondered if it had something to do with them.


End file.
